A Devil's Assistant
by KC1327
Summary: Working with these three is almost impossible sometimes...honestly.
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily quiet this time of day. There was no shouting, no gun fire, no splintering of wood as a certain half demon made a dramatic entrance. Nothing.

You sat, legs crossed at Vergil's desk while going over paperwork and bills. Dante sat at his own desk with boots propped atop his cluttered desk while he flipped through a car magazine. Ebony and Ivory lay on the pile of empty pizza boxes. Every so often the gun-wielder would make a comment about working class girls, causing you to fling a chewed pencil at him.

Sitting in a well-used armchair was the older of the twins.

Vergil watched out of the corner of his eye as you gnawed pencil after pencil before tossing each to the top of his desk (and eventually tossing them at Dante, not that he minded of course). It was amusing to watch you try so hard for their sake, adorable actually.

Nero lay sprawled on the couch, Red Queen sitting in a corner beside him while he listened to whatever music played through his headphones while pretending not to care about the small bickering between the red-coated devil hunter and yourself.

"Geez old man, why do you always have to bother the only people who actually try to do work here?" Nero spat out as Dante made a rather, perverse, comment about how much wood a woodchuck could chuck.

"Now kid don't be like that. Jealousy is the ugliest trait you know." Dante smirked as Nero snorted, jerking his head away from the senior devil hunter.

"Why would I be jealous of someone with liver spots?" Dante chuckled, the sound of page flipping sounding from Dante's direction as the half demon browsed the magazine.

"No need to bring Vergil into this kid." Aside from a heated glare, the stern blue-clad twin said nothing.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"Both of you shut it!" you flung a pen at Nero and a stapler at Dante.

"Why did you throw the stapler at me babe? The kid's the one who needs to learn quicker reflexes." A pen smacks against the side of Dante's head in response. You grin, crossing your arms over your chest.

"It doesn't look like NERO, because that is his name you know, needs to learn about reflexes."

Vergil ignores the lot of you, preferring to sharpen Yamato instead of get involved in the ceaseless bickering.

"Vergil, could you come look at this? It stats something about chronicling all of the jobs you've taken on this year but there are several holes in the time sheets. Especially Dante's." Before you had even finished speaking, a pair of ice blue eyes stared down at you from the corner of the immaculate desk. A short time ago you would've jolted from shock, but you were used to his stealthy ways by now.

"Give me them." You hand over the papers, your fingers gently brushing the older twin's cool skin.

"I wasn't sure how you wanted me to word them inside either." It didn't take a genius to see the unbelievably perverted smirk cross the red-clad twin's face.

"You want a devil inside _you_ babe?" You were growing immensely tiresome of Dante's comments when you were working.

"Absolutely. What time are you available Vergil?" Nero had to choke down laughter as Vergil snorted from where he sat back in the armchair. One look at Dante's face and you couldn't stifle the laughter growing in your chest.

**Author's Note: The first of these drabbles. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. You swung the dagger out, feeling the blade slice through demon flesh. A piercing shriek fills the air as the horrendous creature recoils, flashing fangs and claws. Blood trickled down your forehead, over your left eyelid while saturating your parched lips.

The night air smelled of death so strongly it almost gagged you. You suck a breath deep into your lungs, mumbling a defensive spell under your breath; your set of daggers were clutched firmly in your hands, your knuckles turning white and sweat beading your brow.

The creature roared, its horned head thrown back as blood dripped from its maw. A wave of dark magic barreled with the force of hell's wrath.

"Luxignis!" A beam of flaming light shot forth from your engraved dagger, slicing through the shoulder of the black-scaled beast. You could almost feel your energy force depleting as you cast stronger spells in a futile attempt to deter the creature from Devil May Cry. Nero had accompanied Dante on a mission to some foreign land to stop devil worshipping priestesses, Vergil was gone to the ancient remains of Greece to find some kind of artifact, Trish followed the blue-clad twin on your request, Lady was gone doing whatever it was Lady did, and Lucia was…..nowhere to be found. Even when you called her phone.

"Pr-praesidium contego…" You were panting, barely able to breathe from your life force draining as you cast a protection shield. A bubble of light surrounded you as you fell to your knees. This shield was absorbing every attack the creature sent at you, wave after wave of dark magic mixed with bone-shattering physical blows. The light splintered under the ministrations, sending small waves of pulsing blackness through the cracks.

"Well, it doesn't look you're open for business at the moment." A feminine voice purrs as you lift your eyes to spot a well-developed blonde woman coming forward.

"Not….at….the moment. You should…..stay back. It….really isn't…safe." You gasp out, the shield splintering even more. The blonde chuckles, stepping closer.

"I can handle this." A curved dagger is plunged into the demons neck, black puss oozing out from the wound. The woman moved faster than you had ever seen, almost as fast as…

"You're…..a demon." You force yourself to stand, ignoring the stabs of pain that flow through you.

"Aren't you smart. My name is Ruby, as I would prefer you not calling me demon girl during our business." As she moves closer, you remain inside the bubble of light splintered as it is.

"Smart and cautious hm?" You growl, holding the daggers close to your chest. When you don't make any moves to respond, Ruby continues.

"I need to ask a little favor if that's alright. One witch to another." Your eyes widen, no one was supposed to….

"My heritage does not define me. My actions do." You spit out, holding close to the center of the bubble.

"Oh? And those spells would agree with you wouldn't they?" Her voice is almost condescending as she nears closer to your area.

"I am who I am. And I am my own person, with my own soul." Ruby laughs, tracing a finger along the cracks.

"(First Name) Sinclair, descendent of Morgan LeFay. You can't run from your past." One manicured nail taps the bubble, shattering it into glimmers of light that flutter down around you. "Or your soul."

You pause, sucking in a breath as you sheath one of the blades.

"You said you were here on business. What business?" Ruby smiles, holding out two photos for you to grasp.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. And they could use just a little assistance."

**Author's Note: Yep. Enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh-huh." Dante didn't look very convinced by your story. You honestly expected that, considering you fabricated more than just a portion of the tale. Then again, it wasn't like you could tell them about you're abilities. You couldn't truly talk about what Ruby had said to you. Not when so much of it had to do with your birth rights…

"If you just talked to them-"

"We will not. We've no need to." Vergil's eyes bore daggers into the back of your head. You spun, nearly toppling over from too much momentum.

"Vergil, you have to believe me. The girl told me something big was about to-" A set of blue irises narrowed at you. The air seemed to thicken with anxiety (on your part) and stubborn resistance (on the brothers' parts).

"Maybe we should hear her out. She is part of the team, right?" Trish stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her ample chest. Dante smirked, swinging his legs from atop his desk to move toward you. The red-clad hunter swung his arms around your shoulders as you shot the blonde woman a grateful smile.

"Well of course she is. We just don't want her getting too deep into something that could be nothing." You growl at his tone, jerking out of his hold with a heated glare.

Brushing a strand of (h/c) from your eyes you move to the opposite side of the room. "If what she said is true, we have bigger things to worry about than your not believing in my abilities."

"Don't think that by attempting to play on our consciences that you will get your way. We have more important business to attend to." You stand, lips pressed into a thin line as Vergil dismisses you.

"If you plan on just sitting back while the world falls apart fine. But don't think I'm going to join you in this idiocy." You push past Dante and Nero to exit through the splintering wooden door.

The air was thick with humidity as you walked down the desolate streets of downtown. The few people actually out at this time of night had more important business to attend to then a nineteen year old girl skulking about with a distraught aura.

_ "(First Name) Sinclair, descendent of Morgan LeFay. You can't run from your past. Or your soul"_

_ "They don't need much, just knowledge that they aren't the only ones fighting this war."_

_ "If you don't convince them, there won't be much of a world left to worry about."_

_ "We have more important business to attend to."_

You shake your head, pale moonlight flitting through the clouds and illuminating what the flickering street lamps could not. Convincing them hadn't really gone so well.

(E/c) eyes glared at the pavement beneath your rundown sneakers. So they wouldn't help, but….you could. Ruby had said they needed to know they weren't the only ones fighting this war. You were fighting this war. You counted.

So you would find them and let them see they weren't alone.

***Two Weeks Later***

An anguished cry sounded from somewhere in the dank alley behind you. Your daggers materialized in your hands, crimson blades glinting menacingly. Your eyes follow the shadows that seem to dance hypnotically as the creature lets out another cry. You stop, steeping slowly back the way you came.

"_Stay calm, breathe. Don't let your fear come through. Relax." _Trish's voice comes through the haze, reminding you of all of the time and effort everyone who works at Devil May Cry put in to train you. You nod, taking one step further away.

"_Take it one step at time. Don't get too ahead of yourself, but don't let those bastards get ahead of you either."_ Nero, scowling as you mess up another rushed technique.

"_You got it babe, a little more practice and you'll hit the heart instead of the liver. And one more thing, next time try to breathe babe." _Dante's glittering ice blue eyes twinkling with amusement and uncharacteristic patience. Another step back.

"_Move your feet, or next time I might just cut them off." _No nonsense, as always. Vergil was surprisingly gentle when it came to serious injuries. One more step, almost home free.

A clawed hand shoots forward, slashing three diagonal marks in the concrete behind you. With a yelp, you jerk backward and land on your backside. Immediately righting yourself, you lunge at the demon; your blade penetrates the thick hide directly beneath where its ribs would be. Black puss oozes out, dripping to the ground below in angry hisses.

The beast roars in resentment and outrage, swinging its scaly arm out and knocking you into the alley it had just come from. The creature barrels into the alley after you just as you leap off of the corner of a trash can, rolling unceremoniously through the grim littering the ground of the alley.

You leap to your feet, daggers in hand just as the horned abomination lands an earth shattering blow in the crumbling brick building just beside your head. You take its momentary weakness, you plunge the dagger into its throat. More of the black puss spurts out, coating your face and chest in the boiling oily substance.

Wiping frantically you manage to get most of the goo off before it does too much damage. That's the good news.

The bad news is the thing is still standing. And getting closer.

"Oh just die already…" You grumble bitterly, raising your daggers and dashing toward the demon. The monster raises its claws, fangs bared and some strange substance slapping the ground in repulsive puddles.

Your dagger comes within inches of the piercing sulfurous eye-

_Bang!_

And the thing's head explodes.

"W-What!?" You stutter out, watching in disbelief as the creature slumps to its knees and dissolves into nothing but ash.

"What do you mean what? Where the hell have you been!?" Nero spat out, holstering Blue Rose as he stalked into the deserted area.

You avert your eyes to the broken beer bottle near your right foot.

"Out." Was all you offered, kicking the bottle. Nero's hand gripped the upper part of your arm.

"Out? OUT?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR WEEKS! DO YOU EVEN FUCKING REALIZE HOW DAMN WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" That was the thing about Nero rage; it wasn't hysterical like Lady, it wasn't icy and frigid like Vergil, it wasn't calm and scolding like Trish, it wasn't volcanic like Dante.

It was pure demonic hell.

"I don't see why it was so surprising. I told you what Ruby said and I told you that-"

"SO YOU JUST LEAVE!? YOU JUST RUN AWAY WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A FUCK YOU?!" You struggle out of his grip and cross your arms, eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

"I want to help them. And none of you did." Your voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"….." There was a hand wiping goo from your chin. Nero's eyes darkened as he saw the boils that grew from the oily substance. The moon was lowering in the sky just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"Well, looks like the kid found the twerp."

"Shut it old man…" You glare up at the demon hunter standing on the roof top above. It was strange seeing him standing up there with the sun rising behind him, sending rays of light glinting off of the red leather with burning steel blue eyes.

"It appears so." If Dante was glaring, Vergil was searing you with the ice behind his eyes.

"Now that we've found our little lost sheep, lets sit down and have an actual conversation. Not one of us shouting at the others. Or the others dismissing one." Trish, the voice of reason, stood beside the two brothers watching Nero and yourself.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get something to eat. I was thinking pizza." All of you, except for Vergil, share a groan of annoyance.

"Whatever, just move out of the way." You feel Nero's human arm slink around your waist.

Your eyes widen as you wiggle in his vice-like grip. "I can do it myse-umph!" His devil bringer gripped the edge of the building, hoisting himself up with you still wriggling about like a worm out of the ground.

"Sure you could." Nero turns to follow the path the older devil hunters had taken, not looking back to see you huff in mock anger before following quickly behind.


	4. Chapter 4

You officially hated pizza. Being only nineteen years old you should have never had to say something like that. But, there it was. You hated pizza. (E/c) irises flickered across span of the poorly lighted hotel room to land on the red leather clad demon hunter seated near the doorway, Rebellion resting against the doorframe. Running a hand through his hair, you feel his gaze fall to you. You notice the few rays of light that streamed through the slits in the curtains reflect the clear disdain on his face. Though whether it was directed at you or the fact that he was stuck here while the rest of the group went out searching for the Winchesters you weren't sure. And, quite honestly, you were too afraid to ask.

_Dante's boots taping the ground was the only sound in the suffocating room. Well, you weren't counting the erratic thumping of your heart against your ribs. You were certain the only other person who could hear it was Trish, as she had placed her hand over yours. Lady's eyes held clear disgust at the very mention of working for absolutely nothing._

"_So," Her voice always held that edge to it. That clear tone that said she wasn't going to take anyone's shit, a tone she used on Dante occasionally when he overstepped a boundary with you. Now, however, it seemed that she was trying to cut you with her words alone. "We're supposed to go on a wild goose chase, not taking any jobs while we do this, all because some other DEMON told you to?"_

"_No." Your eyes, previously focused on the faded pattern of flowers on the bedspread snapped up to the brunette. "I'm not saying YOU are supposed to do anything. If you don't want to go, don't. But Ruby, the demon's name by the way, she said these guys are losing faith. They're fighting the same war we are-"_

"_Except you aren't fighting." Lady snarled. "You want us to risk our lives while you give us directions and cheer from the sidelines?" You couldn't look at the men in the room, terrified to see agreement in their eyes._

"_You're right Lady. I can't fight as well as you. And no one said anything about fighting. Ruby said they just need to know they aren't alone. Isn't that why you started partnering with Devil May Cry? Or are you such a greedy, heartless person that money is all you care about?" You match her tone, standing up and leaning over the table. You could feel the power of your ancestors flooding your veins, building in your palms._

"_Don't act like you're so high and mighty. You mooch off them more than I-" You had always found the sound of Vergil drawing Yamato from its sheath to be like music, the gentle ringing that sounded through the air and the gleam of the metal was like living art. Seeing him in combat was like watching a timelessly practiced dance._

_Seeing him press the blade to someone's throat on your behalf brought a shudder rippling through your body._

"_Leave, Lady." You thought Lady's tone was frightening; Vergil's was pure ice. You could feel the temperature drop in the room as the words left the half-demon's lips. Not even Lady was foolish enough to provoke him further. She backed away, turning on her heel to walk out of the room. The door echoed as it slammed shut behind her._

_No one spoke, the silence hung in the air like an unspoken law meant to uphold. Of course, with that being the case you really shouldn't have been surprised when Dante stood from where he had perched himself against the wall._

"_Well, if we're doing this we should get started huh? Vergil why don't you wait here with the pipsqueak while the rest of us take a look around." You opened your mouth, though whether to protest or ask to accompany them you weren't quite sure at that the time. You don't get the chance, either way. The piercing stare that Vergil turns on you has you clamping your mouth shut with a loud __**clap**__. _

_ "You did good (Y/n)." Trish's words were said quietly into your ear as she passed by, leaving close behind Dante while Nero let out a loud sigh, mumbling something about stubborn idiots._

_ And you were alone with Vergil._

_ "Vergil?" He glanced at you, eyes conveying icy disinterest. You push a strand of hair away from your eyes, falling back into the chair. "Thank you." He doesn't show any sign of caring, running a cloth over his blade._

_ "Rest, now." You nod, knowing better than to argue. You shuffle quietly to the couch, lowering yourself down to it and curling up in a small ball while burying your face beneath one arm. It's no longer than five minutes before you're fast asleep._

_ You shifted in your sleep, feeling a rush of warmth flood your side all of a sudden. With a sleepy growl, you inch closer burrowing your head into source. The crisp, clean scent is a refreshing surprise considering you fell asleep on a stained motel couch._

_ And the heat was disappearing._

_ You arms shoot out, hands grappling for the elusive heater. Coarse material assaults your palms and you clench you fists around it, pulling it closer. It doesn't move though, not for several seconds. Scowling, you tug a bit harder. And finally it gives way, gently falling beside you._

_ "You're so foolish…" Weird, sounds like Vergil's right above you…_

_ No matter, you had your heat. You were warm, and felt safe. That was all you wanted at the moment._

The chair screeched as you pushed back, sighing as you stretched your arms high above your head.

"Where are you going babe?" You roll your eyes as you move toward the door, hand closing around the knob. You almost laugh as Dante does exactly what you knew he would; his hand closes around your upper arm and gives a little tug.

"Dante," You sigh, trying to shake his hand off. "I'm just going to get some air. This hotel room smells like pizza and cheap hookers." You don't need to look back to see the distrust in his eyes, his entire demeanor for the past few days has simply _conveyed_ distrust to the highest extent. Note the reason he was sitting in the room at this moment instead of out hunting demons, or clues.

"Hey," His tone is light, but you know Dante better than that by now. Nothing about this situation is light at the present time. "Don't hate the working girls or the food." You roll your eyes, pulling again only to have him pull in his direction using much more force than you. You stumble back into the room just as he slams the door shut.

"Dante…" He glances over his shoulder, lips twisting up on the edges.

"(Y/n)…" You cross your arms, plopping down the bed and turning away from the man. You can hear him closing the distance between the two of you, but you don't turn back. Not if he was going to treat you like some little girl who couldn't take care of herself.

"Babe," You gasp as he throws himself into your lap, arms folded behind his head as he gaze's up at you. "You can't go on ignoring me forever, I mean damn you've already forgive the snow cone." You blink, opening your mouth to say that, for starters you weren't upset with them any longer, and that you and Vergil had barely spoken last night. But the cocky devil hunter holds up his hand, clapping it over your mouth as his pale sapphire irises dance in amusement. "And you know we're only treating you like this because we don't have any other little girls to worry about us and follow us around the way you do. Besides, Trish would have my ass if something happened to you."

You growl, trying to dislodge Dante from your lap so you can properly glower at him from across the room. So maybe you weren't the best fighter, but that didn't give him any damn right to treat you like a child. It certainly didn't mean he could talk to you like one either. "Dante get your ass up."

The bed creaks in protest as you squirm, trying to push the man away (preferably to the ground) so you could scuttle away. He only smiles, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding you in place. "Ain't gonna happen babe. Vergil said not to let you outta my sight…speaking of Vergil. You two looked pretty cozy last night."

If you hadn't been confused by his earlier comment, you certainly were now. "What," you lean backward, bracing yourself on your elbows. "Are you talking about?"

Dante arches an eyebrow, but obliges you nonetheless. "You were all cuddled up together in bed. What? Don't look at me like that, babe. It'll cause wrinkles." Your scowl deepens as you lift a hand smack him over the head.

"Idiot, I was not." Dante chuckles, catching your hand and pinning to the bed beneath him.

"But you were. My point is, if you can be all cuddly with Mr. Frigid ass so soon, why are you still pissed at me?" You recoil slightly at the almost seriousness in his tone, as though your answer actually held an impact on him. You sit up once again, looking down at the older devil hunter as he smirks back up at you. But he already ruined the image of womanizer for the time being.

"I was never pissed at you, or Vergil, or Nero. Not really. Sure you tick me off when you treat me like a kid, or when Vergil keeps information from me because he thinks I won't understand, or when Nero refuses to teach me a certain move because he doesn't think I can handle it, but I can never really be angry at you guys." He hums, closing his eyes. And for a few minutes, you think he's gone to sleep.

But then, as you're about to lay back and wallow in your thoughts, he cracks an eye open. "Why not babe?" You sigh, grabbing the bridge of your nose before knocking him gently on the top of his head.

"Because you guys are my family. Now get your big ass off me my legs are falling asleep." Dante's laughing, but finally moving when Trish comes through the door. Her eyes seem to glow when she notices you scowling at the son of Sparda while snickers at whatever it was he had done to you. A smile lights her lips as she holds out a flyer for you, hands going to rest on her hips while your (e/c) irises scan the page.

"What's that?" Dante mutters, shifting on the rickety mattress to peer over your shoulder.

"That," You can hear the smirk in her voice as she looks at the two of you. "Would be our first step to finding the Winchester brothers, maybe." You look at her, head tilted lightly to the side as you allow yourself to absorb all the information you had just received.

"They have a book series?" She shrugs while crossing her arms and coming to sit beside you, shooing Dante out of the way.

"Apparently their last name is never mentioned in the books, but from the information you've given me, this has to be them."

"Yeah alright," Dante climbs off the bed, causing both Trish and you to bounce several times before coming back to rest once again. The devil hunter moves to the bag beside the bed, digging inside to pull out an opened beer bottle. "So what do we need to do? That flyer said be ready to 'play the part'. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means…" Trish looks at you as she trails off, whispering in your ear and causing you to giggle.

"I guess we're buying Vergil and you suits!"


End file.
